1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intersection search apparatus capable of easily searching an intersection and an intersection search method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a navigation apparatus for giving a movable body a route guide to a destination has an intersection search as one method to search the destination. In this intersection search in the prior art, the names of roads which cross a road specified by a user to be searched, are displayed in a list. Then, the user selects the name of a road crossing the road to be searched at a viewpoint from the intersection of the road that the user wants to search from the names of roads displayed in the list and specifies the intersection that the user wants to search.
According to the prior art, the intersection search is performed in this manner, so there is presented a problem that if the user can not set the name of a road crossing a road to be searched, the user can not set the name of a road crossing the road to be searched, the user can not specify any intersection of the road which the user want to search and that if the user does not know the name of the road crossing the road to be searched, the user can not achieve the objective search.